Year Of The Birds
by snowsnap
Summary: The story of the yellow bird and the white owl that sits on the message board.
1. A Small Starting Point

I wish we had just stayed with the other birds, but everyone has one big regret, so I guess this must be mine. At least Sparky enjoys doing this; I suppose it's being allowed to make as much noise constantly. Just in case you were wondering, Sparky is an extremely small yellow bird: you know, the kind of bird that in Disney films is always flapping around, flying into things. And as for me, I am a beautiful white snowy owl with a shiny beak and flawless white feathers. I don't know which side of the family Sparky gets his looks from, but it's definitely not the same one as me.

I guess I should explain what Sparky and I doing here. You see, a couple of years ago when we were just young chicks, it was our only dream to go into the big city and make our fortune. I was going to be a beauty stylist and Sparky said something about being an assistant to a Dr. Shrink. Or was it Dr Shrunk, maybe? Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter now. After a couple months being taught how to fly and how we should never talk to birds we don't know and all that, Sparky and I jumped on the first train we found that was heading to the city. Of course, Sparky ignored everything mother told us, and began chatting to an elderly cat - I think his name was Rover. Anyway, after the ride Sparky and I found ourselves in a place called Tincanna. A blonde dog with only one tooth greeted us once we arrived. Apparently, she was only waiting for a dentist to fix her up with some false teeth. She stopped caring after we told her we weren't her tooth people. She told us her name was Isabelle and that she needed someone to work at the message board for her. Then, boom! Two years later still working on this board. Rubbish, but tomorrow - tomorrow will be different; I just know it will.


	2. Welcome To Tincanna: Meet The Villagers

"Mayor! Mayor! Hey, read this! Hey, don't run off, where are you going? Someone posted on this here board! Wanna read it? I know you do!"

"Give it up, Sparky. The mayor has never looked at our board and never will. All she cares about is bells."

"Don't worry, sis, I'm sure one of the villagers will come wandering by and sneak a peek soon."

Sparky grinned at me. I wish he would stop doing that - he looks like a complete idiot. Speaking of villagers, the ones in our town seem to have no sense of fashion or beauty. I mean we have Alice the koala that dresses like a barber shop pole, Vic the bull who is always running around pretending to be a Viking, yelling nonsense like " FOR THE GLORY OF THOR OF COURSE!" Del the crocodile with his bright white eyes and scaly black skin. Hazel the uni-brow squirrel with a bad suntan. Rod the pirate mouse who is always boasting about his muscles. Roscoe the chess crazed horse that often asks me if I want to say nay to him. Tammy the bear cub who wants to be free and run wild. Lastly we have the only sane girls in the village, Diana the deer and Claudia the lioness. Diana with her perfect antlers and pale skin and Claudia with her feisty behaviour and cute whiskers.

"Yeah, someone will come soon, I guess."

"That's the spirit! Woo!" He began flapping his wings up and down a bit.

Honestly, he's so childish sometimes. Although it's not so bad now, because there's some kind of gentle thudding going on near the town hall, drowning him out. Thinking about it, it kind of sounds like footsteps and it sounds like they're getting closer!

"Hey there, uni-wow! Any news on the turf wars competition yet? I just finished making my helmet."

Oh no, not her again! That little peach coloured thingamajig is always annoying me and Sparky.

"Hi, Hazel! No news yet, but I will keep looking for you!"

I don't know how he can stand her. She's always asking about the damn turf wars. She definitely needs to get a new hobby. I know you might think I'm being horrible, but if you saw Hazel you would agree with me. She is a peachy squirrel with a massive uni-brow and bright pink cheeks. She also has short red hair in a patch on top of her head, I think it makes her look like an piece of meat with only one cooked bit. She's wearing a red tracksuit as well, so it really completes the look.

"Such a shame, bye then, uni-wow!"

Finally, she's leaving, I don't think I can stand another second of that uni-brow. Personally I think she wouldn't be that bad if only she shaved off her eyebrow.

"Yay! I love Hazel! She's so pretty. I wish she would invite me over sometime."

"Sparky! Focus!" If he thinks about Hazel for too long he starts drooling, and I do not want to have to clean the board again.

"Huh? What were you saying again?"

He looks thoughtful for a second, which believe me does not happen often.

"Hey, don't get mad! I remember now, but seriously what do we have to focus on? This job is so boring!"

"Just shut up and do your job" Honestly, he's such a pain sometimes. Our job is very important and we need to give it our full attention.

"Why can't we just stick an 'out of order' sign on here and go visit some of the villagers? Plus, Rod said I could go train with him any time I wanted, and now seems like a good time."

"Sparky! You know we can't do that! Isabelle will kill us!"

"Ignore that brainless dog, its not like she can actually kill us. You know unless she has a secret love for torturing all the new villagers."

"Idiot. If you really want to risk it then who am I to stop you. Just don't get caught!" Well even if this fails horribly at least I can go see the girls.

"Thanks sis, I hope I can get there before Rod starts his training, bye!"

Sparky sucks at the whole not flying into stuff thing. It will be a miracle if he hasn't broken his beak by the time he's finished with Rod. Enough about him, I need to go find Diana and Claudia. They better not be in the main street because I don't have enough time to search for them there.

"AMELIA! WHAT A BRILLANT TIME TO CELEBRATE THE TRUE MEANING OF LIFE. OF COURSE I MEAN PILLAGING THE OTHER VILLAGES. ITS WHAT OUR SAVIOR THOR WOULD HAVE WANTED US TO DO!"

"Go do pillaging somewhere else Vic. I need to find the girls and I really don't have time for your whole Thor is amazing speech"

"THERE IS ALWAYS TIME FOR THOR BUT WHATEVER. I SAW CLAUDIA AND DIANA IN THE CAFE EARILER. THEY TOO, SEEMED UNIMPRESSED BY THORS INCREDIBLE MIGHT"

"Ok thanks bye now Vic" God, I think he's getting worse but he did tell me where my girls where so I'll tolerate it for a while. Next stop, café for girl talk.


End file.
